I Take What's Mine
by Forever or Never
Summary: STARISH is in love with Haruka and she doesn't even notice it. Just when STARISH starts to make her love them back, someone just has to interfere. Haruka's little brother comes over and causes conflict with everybody. Will her little brother's love for her ruin her relationship with STARISH or will Haruka's future feelings towards STARISH cause conflict between the siblings?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning/Disclaimer: Haruka's hair is much longer. Up to her waist. And this story is so OOC so if you hate out-of-character characters, I suggest you leave before you review flames, complains, and destructive criticism (I don't even think that's a phrase…).**

**I Take What's Mine**

**Chapter 1**

A seventeen year old female slowly walked down the hallway of the Master Course building, staring out the large windows. The huge clouds gathered together and darkened, preparing for a storm. Soon enough, the dry lightning cracked across the sky, a loud 'boom' following. She felt the vibrations under her feet, scaring her slightly.

'_The storm might be really close…. I hope Obaa-chan is okay…' _she thought, continuing to stare at the heavy-looking clouds. Soon, it started to rain. The soft pitter patter of the rain hitting against the glass windows were making her drowsy.

The pinkette sighed, continuing her trek to the kitchen. She had to prepare dinner for both STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. And she needed to prepare a _lot _of food since both boy bands eat a _lot_.

"You okay?" someone asked her, interrupting her thoughts. She looked straight ahead and smiled tiredly at the blue haired teen.

"I'm fine." She replied, flashing him a reassuring grin. She brushed her long, silky, pink hair out of her face and closed her eyes a bit before opening them again. "I'm just really tired."

"Then take a break." Masato suggested, placing a hand atop her shoulder. He lightly pulled her into the main living room and pushed her into the large couch. "Just take a little nap. I'll cook our dinner so don't worry about it." He reassured.

Haruka attempted to get up, only to be pushed back down into the chair. "But, Hijirikawa-san, I need to do some work before I could rest…" she argued, lightly pushing his arms away.

But the idol just playfully glared at her. "Nanami, we're going to be fine; so don't worry about us." He started, "I'll cook our dinner. Besides, I'm used to cooking a large amount of food, my family always invites guests and I'm the only one who cooks for them. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" she questioned, her eyes filled with concern as she stared up at him.

Masato nodded, walking away. "Yes, I'm fine. Now, don't you even dare to move out of that seat." He warned.

Haruka sighed and smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Hijirikawa-san." She said, lying down on the soft, plush cushions.

"No problem." Masato replied, turning a corner. The blue haired person met up with the rest of STARISH. They were glaring at him. "What?"

"What did you force Nanami into?" Syo asked, his left eye twitching in exasperation. The short blonde's brows were furrowed, and his eyes were narrowed down at Masato.

"I didn't forc-"

"We heard the whole conversation, Masa, so don't even think about lying." Ren interrupted, smirking at the teen.

Masato sighed and shook his head while his were closed. "Okay, fine. I just told her to rest before she wears herself out. She looked really tired, okay?" he replied.

"Eh? You walked _all _the way to the girls' dormitory?" Otoya asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Masato shook his head. "No, I told her to sleep on the couch." STARISH started racing towards the living room. "But don't you even dare do anything to her." he snapped, causing STARISH to freeze. They slowly turned towards him and blinked.

"Why not?" Natsuki asked, blinking innocently at the blunet. "We want to wish Haru-chan a good night sleep, right everybody?"

They all nodded in reply. "Yeah, can we please visit our precious composer?" Ren inquired, a smirk plastered upon his lips.

Masato sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Just don't do anything that will wake her up, alright?" STARISH nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to prepare our dinner." Then Masato walked okay.

"Let's go." Tokiya ordered, fast-walking towards the main living room. And there slept Sleeping Beauty, her chest rising and falling while a soft sigh escaped her lips. She smiled slightly, shifting to get into a more comfortable position.

"Hmmm…" she moaned quietly, turning so that her back was facing the edge and her front faced the back rest. She buried her face in the cushions and inhaled a deep breath.

"She looks so angelic…" Otoya cooed, bending over and leaning his arms against his knees. He smiled gently, reaching out to pat her. But a hand swatted his away. The red head looked up, his face a little annoyed.

"Masato told us not to bother her while she's sleeping!" Syo hissed, glaring at the red head.

"I know that, but I'm not going to bother her! I'm going to comfort her." Otoya defended, his voice barely a whisper.

"Hush guys, she's gonna hear you." Tokiya scolded the two, placing his index finger against his lips. His eyes were sharp as he glared at the two idols, but softened when he stared at Haruka. His usually frown cracked into a tiny grin. "But yeah, Otoya, I do have to agree with you. She _does _look angelic, indeed."

"You guys are so funny." Ren chuckled loudly, earning a lot of 'SHH's from everybody. He ignored them, smirking. "I bet you cowardly people wouldn't have the balls to take advantage of our Little Lamb." He pondered, tapping his chin tauntingly.

"We would never take advantage of Haru-chan! She's too cute!" Natsuki exclaimed, he, too, earning a 'SHH'. "Sorry." He whispered, smiling down at the sleeping pinkette.

"Eh? Really?" Ren inquired, "I highly doubt that…"

"Ren, we _really _wouldn't take advantage of Nanami-san. She's too innocent." Tokiya argued, his grin turned into a frown **(Turn that frown, upside down, Toki-kun!)**. "She might even hate us if she found out that we might take advantage of her." he whispered, glancing at the composer to make sure she hadn't woken up.

"I see…" Ren mumbled, leaning over Haruka. "But, just look at her. She's just so perfect looking."

"We know that, she's our composer too." Otoya growled.

"Guys, guys, quiet down!" Syo whisper-screamed, glaring at each and every member (excluding Masato) of STARISH. "You're going to wake Haruka up!"

"…Sorry." They all apologized, turning their heads towards the sleeping girl. They all smiled towards her, as if they were some pedophile watching someone sleep.

And soon enough, every member of STARISH fell asleep to the pitter patter of the rain, the soft sound lulling them to sleep. They either slept on the ground or leaning on the couch which Haruka was sleeping on. Tokiya, Ren, and Syo had their heads leaning on the couch while Natsuki and Otoya were on the ground, sleeping soundly.

XXX

Haruka awoke to the loud thud of thunder. The place shook lightly, causing her to wake up. She yawned, trying to lift her heavy eyelids and succeeded. She probably had a lot of eye bags due to the lack of sleep. She yawned once again, getting into a sitting position.

She looked around, seeing Tokiya's face first, then Ren, and then Syo, their eyes all closed and their breaths shallow. "Ichinose-san?! Jinguji-san?! Syo-kun?!" she squeaked, her face heating up.

At the sound of their names, they woke up slowly, yawning and blinking. "What time is it?" Syo asked, groggily. He stretched his arms, accidentally hitting Ren in the face.

"Itai, Ochibi-chan…" Ren groaned, rubbing his face.

"Huh? Oh, sor- *yawn* -ry…" Syo replied, leaning his head back on the arm rest and closing his eyes.

"We should probably get up now…." Tokiya suggested, getting up and stretching his arms and legs. He gently kicked Otoya in the side, making him moan.

"What was that for, Tokiya?" Otoya asked, his eyes closed.

"Otoya, wake up. You too, Natsuki." Tokiya replied, shaking Natsuki gently. Fortunately, his glasses were still on while he slept.

"Huh? Oh, Haru-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed, running over to Haruka and hugging her. "You're awake!"

"Y-yea, I am." She replied in a soft voice. She yawned cutely; covering her mouth with her finger tips and then rubbing her eyes tiredly with her knuckles. "I'm still so tired. What time is it?"

Ren looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "It's 11 PM. I wonder if Masa ate dinner by himself…"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for making you guys stay here. I should've left for my room so you guys could….could…"

"Don't worry about it, Nanami. We aren't hungry, anyways." Otoya reassured, patting her back lightly. She blushed and Otoya did the same. Her wrinkly white tank top under her black crocheted cardigan apparently hitched up during her nap so her lower stomach was exposed. Her short pants were twisted, making her lower region a bit uncomfortable. She blushed and fixed her pants and shirt.

"Are you sure? I could make a midnight snake for you!" she offered, getting up abruptly, only to be pushed down by Ren. He plopped down next to her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. He then leaned her head on his shoulder, and then leaned his head against hers.

"Ren!" STARISH cried, rushing over to Haruka and him.

"Get off her, Ren!" Syo screamed, awakening himself up as he tried to pry the dirty blond off of the blushing pinkette. "You're stressing her out!"

"Eh? Am I, Lady?" Ren inquired in a deep voice, inhaling her sweet scent, pissing Syo off.

Tokiya's head grew a four way vein as he tried his very best to keep his cool. The blunet stood calmly beside Ren, warning the blond silently. Syo's anger was so evident; his azure eyes were narrowed down at the flirt while he clenched and unclenched his fists angrily. Otoya was pulling on Ren's shirt in attempt to get him away from Haruka. Natsuki, however, was staring at them curiously, not doing a thing.

"So am I bothering you, Little Lamb?" Ren repeated, looking down at Haruka.

She shrugged. "I-I don't th-think so… I mean, it's comfy and a-all, but I must be g-going…" she stammered, her cheeks turning red.

Ren's smirk only grew. He glanced at everybody and hugged her teasingly. "See? Lady is perfectly fine."

"Dinner…" they heard a faint voice behind them. Everybody turned around to see a worn out Masato, wearing an apron that had flour, egg whites, little pieces of veggies and meat all over the green apron. "…is ready." He finished, collapsing.

Haruka jumped out of Ren's arms – much to his dismay – and ran towards Masato. "Hijirikawa-san! Are you okay?!" she panicked, trying to pick him up. _'Wow, he's heavier than he looks!' _she thought, tugging on his arms. When she heard Masato's shallow breathing, she gasped, forcing his chin up and leaning her forehead against his, surprising the blunet.

"W-what are you…" STARISH asked her and Masato, their voices laced with jealousy.

"I'm checking if he has a fever." She answered, feeling the heat from Masato's forehead. His forehead was way hotter than hers. "You _do _have a fever, Hijirikawa-san! I shouldn't have left you to cook dinner! I'm so sorry!" she ranted.

"I-it's fine." He replied in a very weak voice. She gasped more, surprising them all by picking him up and throwing him onto the couch – the same couch she just slept on. As a result, Masato's legs were on top of Ren's legs.

"Masa, get your legs off of me." Ren growled, glaring at the sick blunet.

"It's not like I can." He mumbled miserably, closing his eyes.

"I'm SO sorry, Hijirikawa-san!" Haruka exclaimed, dragging Ren off of the couch. "Sorry, Jinguji-san, but Hijirikawa-san needs this couch more than you do."

Ren pouted. "Great, she's falling for Masa." He whispered to Otoya, who flinched.

"Really?!" Otoya whispered, glaring at Masato. "Lucky…"

"Relax, it's not like it's true." Tokiya nearly growled whilst glaring at Masato. "Nanami-san has our hearts, and she doesn't even know it."

"Eh? Icchi has fallen for Lady too?" Ren teased, smirking at Tokiya.

Said man blushed lightly before scoffing. "…Maybe." He mumbled, making Syo laugh at him. "What are you laughing about, Kurusu?" he snapped.

Syo immediately shut up, "Nothing…" he whispered.

"Ittoki-kun, can you get a small towel from the bathroom, please?" Haruka requested, interrupting their quiet conversation.

"Sure." Otoya walked out of the living room and to the bathroom to fulfill his task.

"Oh, and Ichinose-san, can you please fill a bowl with cold water? Syo-kun, can you please get the thermometer? I'm sorry; we need to cool down his fever." Haruka said, forcing Masato to move his body so that he was properly lying down. "Hang in there, Hijirikawa-san." She begged him, fluffing up a pillow and placing it under his feet. She threw a pillow at Ren and Natsuki, hitting them both square in the face.

"Oof." They both said, backing up due to the sudden impact.

"Oh, sorry. Can you fluff those up, please? We need to make sure he's comfortable…" she trailed off, fluffing a pillow up herself.

Ren bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming cuss words at Masato for being sick. Why couldn't he be sick? The flirt never wished to be ill, but when Haruka takes care of you, anyone would want to be sick, or dying, even. Nevertheless, Ren and Natsuki obeyed her command and started to fluff up pillows.

Soon, Tokiya, Otoya, and Syo returned with the items, placing them down where Haruka instructed. "Thanks, you guys. You should probably eat. I'll take care of Hijirikawa-san."

'_And be alone with him? No way are we leaving!' _Everybody thought, shaking their heads.

"No, we're not hungry." Everybody except Natsuki replied, sitting down on another nearby sofa. Natsuki left the living room and towards the dining room.

"Food!" he cheered, his voice fading out.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Haruka asked in a sweet voice, dipping the small towel and wringing the excess water out. She made sure the towel was moist before placing it down atop of Masato's head. He lightly shivered, his action noticed by Haruka. "Can someone please give me a blanket?" She asked once more. Ren left the room without a word to retrieve the blanket.

"Don't worry about me, Nanami." Masato croaked, trying to get up.

"You need to rest, Hijirikawa-san. Besides, if you have only let _me _cook dinner, you wouldn't have gotten this cold…" she reasoned, surprising everybody. "Just lie down." She demanded.

"Okay…" he replied, closing his eyes.

'_D*** Masa. I wish I was in your place…' _Tokiya, Otoya, and Syo cursed inside their heads, glaring at the ill idol.

'_You're not the only ones who are head over heels for Haruka.' _Someone thought, staring at STARISH from a window, their light hair drenched from the rain. The person's nails were scratching the window in anger and jealousy while his light grey eyes displayed hate for every member in that room except Haruka. "I _will _be back for you, Haru-koi." The person growled, turning away and vanishing into the forest, his scarf swishing with the wind.

XXX

I'm sorry for being so rude in the beginning. I was somewhere working on my sister's laptop and I wasn't really that happy. I was pissed off so please don't run away in fear! Also, I'm so sorry for any confusion, mistakes, or grammar issues!

I swear, if this seems so OOC, I will change it. Please let me know if it sounds too out of character. If you have any comments, please tell me by reviewing!

Sorry if my stories are so boring and stupid. I just like writing for the joy of it. I promise, I will take this story down if you really want me to!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps, I am on a roll today! Uploaded two chapters for two stories yesterday, and uploaded a chapter today! Woo! By the way, I don't ship Haruka and Masato together. I was just really bored.

Someone requested this chapter to be Syo and Haruka? Yes? No? My computer is stupid so I don't know if the review was for another story. Without further ado, I shall make this chapter have a small Syo x Haruka moment!

**Warning/Disclaimer: Haruka's hair is up to her waist. This story is OOC, so if you dislike OOC-ness, please leave now. I do not want comments about OOC-ness. Thanks. Also, Ai is NOT AN ANDRIOD! Just had to point that out so he can blend in. I do not own UtaPri. If I did, I would make a love triangle between Tokiya x Haruka x Otoya.**

**I Take What's Mine**

**Chapter 2**

"Where is everybody?" Reiji asked as he sat down on his chair, glancing at the seven empty seats before him. Ai sat down next to him and shrugged while Ranmaru sat next to Ai, and Camus to the left of Reiji. The table was full of food and many plates and utensils were set up neatly, like a feast.

"It's somewhat quiet without STARISH here…" Ranmaru grunted, serving himself. The food was fresh and hot, as if someone had just made it.

"A lot quieter than I had expected." Ai nonchalantly replied, staring down at the food. The cerulean haired boy served himself small portions of food and ate quietly.

Camus clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth while shaking his head. "It's so late, why are we even here?" he asked, leaning over to reach for food.

"For a midnight snack, of course!" Reiji exclaimed, digging into his chicken. "Man, this is good!"

"I know." Ranmaru agreed.

Just then, Ren passed them with a blanket in his hands. It seems that the blond hasn't noticed them eating silently at the table. "Ren!" Ranmaru shouted, grabbing his attention.

Ren turned to his 'Senpai' and nodded, "What?" he replied, stopping. "I'm kind of busy right now, so please don't bother me." And with that, he left QUARTET NIGHT by themselves.

"Ooh, I wonder what they're doing…" Reiji thought aloud, smiling.

XXX

Ren entered the main living room and saw that Tokiya, Syo, and Otoya were glaring at Masato whilst Haruka kept on readjusting the rag on his forehead. "Jealous, aren't we?" he whispered to them once he had draped the blanket across the ill idol.

"Of course!" Syo hissed, digging his nails into his palms.

"Who wouldn't be?" Tokiya asked quietly.

"Lucky Masa!" Otoya complained, pouting while stomping his feet childishly. "I want to be sick!" he hissed, unheard by the pinkette.

"Calm down, we'll get our chances." Ren smirked, staring at Haruka as she hovered over him to make sure he was okay.

"Once again, Hijirikawa-san, I'm so sorry!" she repeated herself, bowing in front of said man. She felt so guilty for leaving Masato alone to cook such a large meal. "I should've helped. I'm such a bad person. Oh my gosh, I feel so guilty!" she ranted on and on, aggravating STARISH. They, too, wanted Haruka to fret over them and take care of them at the same time.

Masato weakly patted her head and smiled, "It's okay. Seriously, it's just a little cold." He coughed and sniffled, moving the blanket so it covered his whole body except his chest and up.

"Oh really?" Haruka asked in a sarcastic voice. She pulled out the thermometer and rubbed the tip against his head. Once the device beeped, she pulled it back and read the number aloud. "100.4 degrees. You call that a little cold?" she scolded, feeling tears prick her eyes. She let a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Hijirikawa-san."

Tokiya and Otoya rushed to get her tissues since they want to be noticed by Haruka, too. "Are you okay, Nanami-san?" Tokiya genuinely asked her, handing her a tissue. Otoya growled at Tokiya for beating him to the tissue box while Syo and Ren watched from afar, glaring at the three men.

Syo appeared next to her and gently patted her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. Otoya backed up; realizing that today wasn't his day to be with Haruka. Instead, he walked back towards Ren and plopped down next to him, glaring at everything that passed by.

Ren, however, had a smirk to mask his anger. He was furious on the inside, but looked completely calm, unlike Tokiya, Otoya, and Syo. He didn't want to suddenly surprise everybody by being so possessive and angry.

Haruka sniffled, grabbing the tissue and thanking Tokiya, and then wiped her teary eyes. "I just feel so bad!" she cried, launching her body onto Syo, leaning her head against his shoulder. She wrapped her tiny arms around Syo's short form and cried.

Syo was slow to realize what was happening. He blushed and started to rub soothing circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay. Just relax, Masa told us that he'll be fine. Okay?" he whispered in her ear. He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Good." He added. Syo looked up and stuck his tongue tauntingly out at Tokiya and Otoya.

"…I'm sorry for troubling you guys. You could've been eating right now…" she whispered into Syo's neck, tickling his skin. Syo's face was now red. With her body pressed up against his, it was hard to control himself. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her cold breath sending shivers down Syo's spine.

"It's fine, Nanami-san. We're here to help, right? One for all, all for one?" Tokiya replied, trying to lighten the atmosphere and trying to force Haruka off of Syo by reminding her of their presence. "What time is it?" he changed the subject.

Ren glanced down at his wrist watch and sighed. "Around 12 AM." He replied, running his hand through his orange, long tresses. He lazily dropped his hand and walked over to Masato while Haruka wasn't looking. "You lucky piece of crap." He mouthed harshly at Masato.

"Jelly?" Masato taunted, weakly sticking out his tongue at Ren. Ren was about to charge at Masato but the blunet jerked his chin to Haruka, reminding him that she's right in front of them.

Ren cleared his throat, shrugging off his anger for now. He'll slap Masato later… when Haruka's not here and when he's better. "I'll take care of Masa now. You guys can go to sleep." Ren offered, glaring at Masato. "I'll punish you then." He mouthed to Masato. The blue haired idol rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Haruka croaked, glancing up at Ren. Her eyes were red and puffy but still had its shine. "I don't want to cause any more trouble…"

"Nanami, you're not a burden, alright?" Otoya interjected. "You're not a burden and never will be. If anything, you make our day just by smiling."

"Really?" she whispered, tightening her grip onto Syo.

"Hm." Syo approved, holding her body close to his. She could feel the vibrations from Syo's larynx tickle her cheek as he held her close.

"…Alright." Tokiya said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to keep his voice calm. The blunet turned to Ren and gave him a glance. "If you insist, Ren. I'll be taking my leave." Tokiya walked past him but paused once they were side by side. "Try not to beat Masato up. Haruka will be furious." He whispered, walking away.

"Okay! If Tokiya is leaving, that means that I have to leave!" Otoya announced, jumping up. "See ya!" and with that, the red head ran towards the boys' dormitory, catching up to Tokiya. "Wait for me, Tokiya!" they heard his loud voice echo.

Haruka giggled, smiling slightly. "Ittoki-kun just has too much energy…" she whispered, inhaling a deep breath.

Syo shifted a bit, reminding Haruka that she was still on top of the short blond. "Ah!" she gasped, leaping out of his lap in surprise. She started to flail her arms around, screaming 'sorry' at Syo. "I'm so sorry, Syo-kun! I didn't mean to cry on you…"

Syo placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled brightly at the girl. "No problem, Haru- Nanami." He stopped himself from saying her first name too casually. Man, he was going to receive a lot of teasing from Ren.

Haruka blinked, and then chuckled. "Thanks so much, Syo-kun!" she replied, hugging him. She pulled back and flashed him a bright smile that could blind someone.

"N-no problem, N-Nanami." He stammered, his neck and cheeks heating up. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Haruka nodded and then turned to Ren, "Are you sure you're going to watch over Hijirikawa-san?"

"Yes, I will. You just go and take a break, Lady. You've worked hard enough by writing us millions of songs." Ren answered, lightly pushing her and Syo out of the living room.

"If you need any help, just knock on my dorm room, okay?" she replied, gathering all her possessions.

"Will do. Have a nice six hour sleep, Ochibi-chan, Little Lamb." He winked at the pinkette – who flushed. Syo rolled his eyes and walked away with Haruka following.

"I swear, if you're going to kill me, Nanami will immediately know." Masato warned Ren, his voice scratchy.

"I know. I'm just staying here to talk to you." He snarled back, giving Masato a sharp stare. "Did you enjoy your little love time with Lady, eh?"

Masato sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "I… did enjoy that, but I'm still suffering. Trust me, you do _not _want to be in my shoes right now. I feel like I'm about to throw up my insides." Masato groaned, flipping to his side so that his back was facing Ren.

Ren scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Everybody wants to be in your place right now. I mean, Icchi was _glaring _at you!"

"So? Let Ichinose-san glare. That doesn't prove anything." The blunet huffed, sniffling. He wiped his nose with a tissue and rolled it up, keeping it in his hands for later use.

"Oh yes it does. Icchi literally told us that he was _jealous_. Icchi never gets jealous. Oh wait, it's Lady we're talking about." Ren said, shifting his weight to his other food. "Otoya and Tokiya were jealous of you and still are."

"So?"

"So? _Really_, Masa? _So_?" Ren scolded the blunet. "We're talking about _Icchi_. He told us that he was _jealous_!"

"And how did he do so?"

"I asked them if they were jealous and Ochibi agreed. Icchi then said 'Who wouldn't be'." Ren pointed out, glaring at Masato. "We _all _want to be in your shoes."

"You _all _want to feel like you're about to _die_?" Masato repeated carefully and slowly. Ren nodded. "How stupid! Why would you guys _want _to be in my place?"

"Because Nanami Haruka gets to take care of you!" Ren barked, his calm demeanor gone. "Everybody loves Haruka, don't you know that?" Masato didn't reply. "Well now you know."

"…."

"Masa," Ren started in a softer tone, "Aren't you in love with Haruka too?" Ren asked seriously. And when Ren calls somebody their real names, he's dead serious. When he realized that Masato didn't answer, he sighed loudly. "Whatever."

"Yes, I am in love with Nanami, alright?" Masato snapped in a nasally voice, sniffing and wiping his nose after he finished his sentence. "It's just that…._why _are you so desperate?"

"We're head over heels for her. That's why." Ren answered bluntly. "We're blinded by our love for Haruka."

"That doesn't mean you-"

"Eh? What's this?" a teasing voice interrupted them. QUARTET NIGHT walked into the living room with small smiles plastered on their lips. Reiji stood forward and chuckled. "A love confession for your dear composer?"

Ren and Masato blushed as they both turned away to avoid eye contact. "How stupid." Ranmaru mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. "You guys know that romance is forbidden in the Master Course."

Ren and Masato scoffed, "Of course we know that." Masato grunted under his breath. "But we can't control our love for someone. Love is unstoppable."

"You peasants! You are not supposed to love! It is absolutely forbidden!" Camus screamed, pointing his scepter at both of them.

"Let them do what they want." Ai interjected, sitting down on the sofa across from Masato. "Either way, it's not like their career will last _that_ long."

"Ai-Ai! That's not very nice!" Reiji scolded the rude professional. "We have to cheer our kohai's on!"

"Tch." Ranmaru spat, leaning his head back. "I, for once, agree with Mikaze."

"Ne, don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Reiji pouted, pitying the two. "No matter what, I'll be cheering for you guys!" exclaimed the brunet, earning a whack from Camus.

"You're too loud." He glared at the oldest member of QUARTET NIGHT. "Being the oldest member of QUARTET NIGHT, you should follow the rules, too!"

"Fine!" Reiji pouted, stomping out of the living rooms and towards his dorm. But before he disappeared into the hallway, he looked over his shoulder to glance at his kohai's. "I'm not stopping you!" he whisper-yelled to them.

XXX

"Eiichi!" complained a fifteen year old boy. "I'm hungry!"

"Then go get yourself food." The leader nonchalantly mumbled, half asleep. "Why are you awake so late?"

"_Ahem_, it's 12 AM. Therefore, it should be 'why are you awake so early?'" Nagi taunted, smirking. The youngest member of HEAVENS was wide awake and he doesn't plan on sleeping. "Besides, I was just roaming around."

"Go back to sleep, Nagi." Kira groaned quietly, throwing his covers over his face, trying to block out Nagi's annoying voice.

"Eh? You want me to sleep?" Nagi inquired, pouting. "But I'm so awake! I'm so alive! I'm so…..UP!" Nagi screamed, stretching. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he stretched his arms.

"Then don't sleep. Do something productive while we're asleep." Eiichi moaned. "You said you were hungry. So eat something."

"No." Nagi answered childishly, causing the leader to grow a three way vein on his forehead.

"Nagi, then go to sleep."

"But I feel so alive!"

"Then do something to keep yourself quiet!" Kira hissed, throwing one of his decorative pillows at Nagi. It hit him square in the face. Nice aim, Kira.

"Aww, Kira's no fun when he's mad." Nagi taunted, tossing the pillow back to the quiet idol. Kira didn't even bother to reply or pick his pillow up. "Fine then, I'm going to plan!"

"…Plan what?" Eiichi asked, slightly intrigued.

"I'm going to plan something that'll make Haruka become our composer." Nagi cackled, skipping towards his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and then started to jot some notes. "Hmmm, let's start out with…. Something extraordinary! Like, what if we kidnap STARISH…? Ooh, what if…"

"Keep on dreaming, Nagi." Kira said in his sleep, placing his hands over his ears. "Keep dreaming."

XXX

Yeah, even though I didn't get much reviews last chapter, I was craving to write another chapter of this story. So, who do you guys think that person was at the window last chapter? Any thoughts? Questions?

Sorry for any confusion, typos, bad grammar, and other stuff.

If you want me to continue, please review. I don't want to keep on posting stories that nobody will read. Thanks for the faves and follows :D

Bye, I'm going to go read some fan fictions now. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a million for the reviews last chapter! Thanks for any suggestions and all that awesome stuff.

I just got braces this morning and surprisingly, it doesn't hurt that bad. I mean, it's a pain in the neck when I'm eating, but other than that, it's cool!

ENJOY!

**Warning: Haruka's little brother will be revealed in this chapter. Haruka's hair is longer and this story is OOC! It's also very bad since I'm beat and tired from doing chores. My bad XD.**

**Disclaimer: You already know….and probably skip the disclaimer since you want to read the story… That's what I do. **

**I Take What's Mine**

**Chapter 3**

**Forgot to mention that Ren went to his dorm without Masato. Yeah, good friend, I know.**

"Wake up, minna-san!" Ringo screamed, adding a loud, stretched-out 'pu' at the end of his sentence. "We have a special guest today!" the pinket rang a bell whilst running down the hallway, trying to effectively wake everybody up from their usually peaceful slumber. Ringo received quiet moans in reply.

It was 3 AM and they were waking up four hours before their usual time. "Who comes over here at 3?!" Syo screamed, throwing his covers over his head. But when the blanket covered his face, it was immediately stripped off from his body, exposing him to the cold. "What the-?!"

Ai stood there, emotionless and all. "Tsukimiya-sensei told us to wake up. Do as you're told." Ai scolded, throwing the blankets back onto Syo sloppily. Ai got out of the room and went downstairs, meeting up with the rest of Quartet Night.

Syo heard Reiji greet Ai 'good morning' and Ranmaru yawning loudly.

The blond groaned, biting his tongue so he wouldn't scream profanities at his cyan haired senpai that had just left the room.

"Syo-chan! Wakey, wakey!" Natsuki screamed into Syo's ears. The shortest member of the boy band covered his ears, clamping his eyes shut.

"SHUT UP!" the short blond screamed, kicking the coves off and jumping to his feet. "I'm getting up, alright?!"

"YEA! Let's go downstairs!"

"You idiot, we have to change. What if Nanami sees us?" he hissed at the playful blond. Natsuki stared down at his body and giggled as he looked down at his Piyo pajamas.

"Piyo-chan!" and then he stripped and slipped on his clothes, followed by Syo. They passed Ringo – who was still running down the hall – and walked downstairs to meet Quartet Night, a very ANGRY Masato and….

XXX

"Otoya, wake up." Tokiya groaned, shaking the red head roughly. When he realized that the red head didn't respond, he tried again. "Otoya." He growled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Gotta wake up!" RIngo's voice zoomed past them as he continually paced back and forth down the hallway, ringing the stupid bell. "Wake up, HARU-CHAN~!" he sang, gaining Tokiya's and Ren's attention. The pink haired man heard shuffling in Ren's dorm and smirked.

"I'm up!" he heard Haruka's melodic voice reply.

"Otoya…" Tokiya groaned, watching the redhead's smile grow. He stared at his roommate and shook his head, rubbing his temples with his index and middle finger.

"Hmmfff…" Otoya mumbled in reply, flipping over, kicking Tokiya in the stomach in the process. "Aff feshew s'more minuches (A few more minutes)…" he begged, smiling sleepily in his dream. I wonder what kind of dream he is having….

Tokiya groaned, slapping his forehead. This time, he pulled Otoya out of the bed and kicked him out of their room. "Get up now or be trampled on by-"

Too late, Ringo already crashed into the drowsy idol and tripped over him. "Woah!" Ringo gasped as he ran into Haruka, who was holding a stash of papers, calmly leaving her room. The composer's eyes widened as she saw Ringo's girly figure run into her. She quickly closed her eyes, her body landing on the carpeted floor.

"Eep!" Haruka squeaked, throwing the papers into the air as she tried to cushion her fall with her arms.

-BAM-

The many papers scattered everywhere, crashing into everything. Now _that _effectively woke everybody up. A nearby vase broke, the table leaning against the wall toppled over, and a picture frame fell to the ground, cracking.

Ren opened his dorm room shirtless, staring at the mess in front of him. Otoya finally woke up and saw the mess scattered all over the place. "Huh? What happened?" the red head asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You happened." Ren groaned, stepping into his closet to retrieve a loose, grey shirt. "Now look at the mess you made… Especially Little Lamb…" he trailed off, jerking his chin towards the pinkette that lied on the carpeted floor.

Otoya saw her bring her head up and pout cutely. She met his gaze and mouthed, "I love your pajamas!" she smiled at him, giggling.

Otoya looked down and saw that he was wearing a red onesie that had dogs printed all over. "A-ah, I'm going to change!" he announced, running passed Tokiya. Tokiya rolled his eyes teasingly at Otoya, earning a giggle from Haruka.

"Otoya…" he sighed, walking back into his room and shutting the door. Tokiya changed into a black t-shirt and long pants while Otoya changed into a crimson dress shirt and brown jeans.

XXX

Haruka sighed as she picked up the last piece of paper that Ringo had knocked over this morning. The pink haired teacher claimed he was in a rush so he left Haruka to clean up the mess he had made.

"Thank goodness…" she trailed off after she had placed the paper on top of the huge pile, "Now that's over…" she organized her papers and tried to carry the stack but failed. "So….heavy…" she mumbled, frowning adorably. She was on her knees, slightly leaning over the pile of papers as she tried picking it up again but miserably failed.

"You need help?" Tokiya asked, smiling down at her. Behind him stood a blushing Otoya and a smirking Ren. All three of them walked up to her and carried a fourth of the papers, leaving a very small amount for Haruka.

She pouted once again and stared up at the three. "I'm not _that _weak…" she grumbled teasingly, picking up the leftover papers with ease.

"If you ever need help, know that I'm here, Lady." Ren winked at her, earning a blush and a whack from both Tokiya and Otoya.

"Quit flirting with her," Otoya growled, walking down the stairs. Tokiya scoffed, adding a quiet 'yeah'.

As they walked down the stairs, they could hear the loud screams of complaint. "Why are they here?" Masato growled at Ringo, who giggled.

Ringo shrugged and skipped behind Quartet Night. "They were the ones who insisted on coming in, not me." Ringo defended, pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

"Hey! That's my move!" a high pitched voice complained at Ringo.

When Ren, Otoya, Tokiya, and Haruka came down, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. Otoya pointed an accusing finger at the three boys in front of them. "W-WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" he screamed.

Syo ran up next to Otoya and nodded, "That's what I said! Why are _they _here?!" he repeated, glaring at Nagi, Kira, and Eiichi.

Eiichi stood forward and jerked his thumb at the youngest member of HEAVENS. "It was Nagi's idea, not mine, alright, midget?"

Natsuki quickly grabbed Syo from behind and smiled sweetly at him. "Alright, we understand. Right, Syo-chan?" he asked the struggling blond in his arms.

"LET GO OF ME!" Syo screamed as Natsuki dragged him into the dining area to prepare 'breakfast'. Masato was sitting up, glaring at their rivals before them.

"Nagi-kun?" Haruka whispered, blinking at Nagi. "What are you doing here?" Nagi turned to face the pinkette and then smiled widely.

"Onee-chan!" Nagi screamed, launching himself at Haruka. Haruka dropped all her papers – again – and landed on the floor with Nagi hugging her to death. The papers swayed before landing on top or near Haruka's and Nagi's body.

"O-O-O-O-ONEE-CHAN?!" STARISH – including Quartet Night – repeated, gawking at the siblings.

"W-we're not blo-blood related…" Haruka choked, trying to pry Nagi's arms away from her neck. "Please get off of me, Nagi-kun…"

Ren, Tokiya, and Otoya dropped their papers – GENTLY – onto the ground and rushed to help their composer. "Get off of her, you shorty." Ren glowered at the pinkish haired idol, grabbing the back of his collar.

Nagi hugged her tighter, earning a tiny squeak from Haruka. "She's _my _sister. Therefore, I can do whatever I want with her." Nagi smirked, kissing her cheek. "Right, nee-san?"

Everybody's eyes widened to the 'kiss' and Masato groaned, touching his head as if he had gotten a major headache just by watching the siblings make contact.

"N-Nagi-kun, please get off." She dodged the question, struggling under his hold. Since she's so fragile and innocent, she was starting to lose feeling in her neck and up.

Nagi rolled his eyes and pouted at her, their faces nearly touching. "Call me 'ototo-chan', first!" he commanded, ignoring her pleas and pain.

"O-ototo-chan, p-please let go of me." She nearly whispered, gazing into his light brown eyes.

Nagi instantly let go of her, letting Ren and Tokiya drag him away. He smirked as Ren started to 'scold' him by yelling profanities at the 15 year old boy. "You little bastard…" Tokiya growled at the boy.

"Little piece of sh-"

"-eep!" Otoya interrupted, laughing awkwardly as Ren raised a brow at him.

"Why sheep?" Ren asked, sharply.

"W-well, uh," he took a glance at Haruka and saw how she was rubbing her neck, "n-no cussing!" he retorted, his forehead getting sweaty.

Tokiya rolled his eyes and glared at him. "You _scream _curse words over a video game." He said, bluntly.

Otoya blushed crimson as he felt Haruka's warm eyes hit the back of his head. "U-uh, u-um, I-"

"Let's stop teasing Otoyan, alright?" Reiji interjected, patting both of his kohai's on the back. "Let's just have a nice, warm, _friendly_, breakfast with _HEAVENS_, right?" he said a bit too controlled. Ranmaru yawned, walking to the dining area with Ai and Camus following him. "Well, I gotta go!"

The room fell silent as HEAVENS and STARISH continued to glare at each other. Haruka sighed, breaking the intense silence as she started to pick up her papers. "What are those papers for, anyways?" Nagi asked his older sister, cocking his head to the right.

Haruka looked up and smiled warmly at him, surprising the remaining people in the room. How can she _smile _at the boy who almost choked her? "Well, I kind of made everybody a song, even for you, Nagi-kun." She replied warmly, repeating the process she had done a few minutes before.

"Tch, _why _would you even _make songs _for him?!" Ren growled, losing his cool. Tokiya tried to calm him down but was only snapped at. "You shut up, Icchi."

Tokiya backed up, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright…" he sighed, walking around the furious idol to help out Haruka. He whispered to her, "Don't take it personally, he's just jealous."

Haruka giggled quietly as Tokiya's playful side was arising. "I won't…"

"Lady, please answer." Ren firmly said, clenching his fists on Nagi's shirt.

"Ne, ne, you're ruining my shirt." Nagi pointed out, Kira telling him to shut up.

Everybody turned to Haruka, who flinched when all the cold/warm eyes clashed with hers. "W-well, u-um, I mean, how could I _not_?" she answered, everybody taking a step back in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Masato asked her, clutching his head in pain.

"You guys are all very talented." She started, a small smile forming on her lips. "I just felt that I needed to make some songs for somebody, especially you, Nagi-kun." Nagi arched a brow at her while Ren spat at his feet. "You're my little brother, even though we're not related."

"Then why are there so many papers?" Tokiya asked, holding up hundreds of papers.

"Those are STARISH's songs." She sighed, continuing to pick up her music. "I made a lot of songs for you guys and I was planning to hand it in to President this morning. But I woke up a bit earlier than planned…" she chuckled.

"Man, you are too confusing sometimes, Little Lamb…" Ren sighed, letting go of Nagi and smiling faintly.

"How so?"

"You compose songs for our rivals, too." He replied, "And your brother." He quickly added, shooting Nagi a glare.

"That's right, because Onee-chan loves me~!" Nagi announced, running up to hug her. Instead of giving her a death hug, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed, "I love you so much, nee-san!"

Although he was one year younger than her, they were about the same height. Nagi looked straight ahead at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't overwork yourself." He whispered against her forehead, aggravating his rivals.

"Nagi-kun!" Haruka gasped. She was pulled out of his grasp and into another man's arms; Otoya's. Her back was pressed against Otoya's chest as the two men glared at each other.

"Can't you see you're stressing her out?" he asked the younger sibling.

"No, but I can see that _you're _stressing her out. Look, she's as red as a tomato!" Nagi laughed, pointing his finger at his red sister. "Nee-san's blushing, nee-san's blushing!" he sang, skipping out of the living room and into the kitchen, followed by Kira.

Eiichi walked towards Haruka, only to be stopped by Tokiya. The blunet 'accidentally' stood in the way, feigning oblivion as he bent down to pick up another sheet of music. "Excuse me." Eiichi said in a firm voice.

Tokiya looked up and smirked, pointing to his own chest. "Me?" he asked in an innocent tone. He heard Haruka giggle behind him, which made him smirk even more as he continued. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you." Eiichi sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you excuse me," he walked around him, "I need to talk with your composer."

Tokiya attempted to stop him but Eiichi dodged him. The brunet picked up one of her music sheets and read it carefully. "Ne, whatcha doing?" Ren asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Looking at her amazing songs." Eiichi answered calmly, "It seems that this is for our band…" he smirked a sadist smirk as he ripped it to shreds.

Haruka gasped, attempting to run towards him, but Otoya wrapped his arms around her front, blushing madly. "It's best if we don't interfere." Otoya whispered to her. The red head faced Tokiya, smirking. "It's my turn today!" he mouthed to the glaring blunet.

"Fine." Tokiya hissed quietly to his roommate.

"Although your songs are amazing, I don't need it." Eiichi continued as he trotted towards the composer. Otoya tightened his grip around her waist as Eiichi stood face to face with them. The sadist ripped her from Otoya's grasp and held her. "Because you will become ours."

And then, a man in black broke through the window, swooping down with a rope attached to his waist. He swung low near to the ground, passing Haruka and Eiichi. And when he swung again, he grabbed Haruka and together, they jumped out of the window.

"HARUKA!" Tokiya, Otoya, Ren, and Masato screamed, their mouths hanging open.

XXX

I know, a very bad ending. I'm tired. Besides, I have to help my mom out with the chickens.

Please review because it inspires me to write more. If there are any typos, confusion, grammar errors, please review to say that there are typos, confusion, etc.

Anyways, bye!

Jk, choose one.

**A: Make STARISH get kidnapped, too  
B: Make STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT find her.**

The next chapter is in your hands!

I won't update until I know who wants what XP


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Yea, I'm updating again. I know I said that I might update later than Saturday, but I managed to use my sister's laptop! Woohoo.

Okay, this time, I'm trying my best not to make any typos or anything. I will try to make it go as slow as possible. Okay? THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **12 reviews! That's a lot!**

**Make STARISH get kidnapped, too (A) - 2  
Make STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT find her (B) – 10**

Yeah, sorry about letter A people. Anyways, there will be a question at the end, again. This time, the next chapter won't be in your hands unless you want it to. That's the topic though, whether you like the system or not.

**I Take What's Mine**

**Chapter 4**

"HARUKA!" everybody screamed, gawking as the man in black jumped out of the window with Haruka in his arms. The man carrying her chortled as he carried the light girl away from the Master Course building.

"Minna-san!" she screeched back, her voice fading out as she was carried away by the broad shouldered man. Suddenly, a huge cigar butt came falling down, landing in between Eiichi and Tokiya. STARISH immediately knew who kidnapped her and glared at the smirking sadist.

"You…." Masato snarled, his voice losing its stuffiness. Both blunets and the red head continued to stare at their rival, their eyes cold.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Eiichi asked, feigning ignorance. Otoya spat at his feet, glaring daggers at the purple eyed teen.

"You know what you did, you sadistic bastard." Otoya growled, about to pounce on him, but Tokiya held him back, telling the red head to calm down. Tokiya held him by the back of his collar, preventing him to go any further. Otoya struggled in his hands but his roommate kept a firm hold on him.

"Otoya calm down, we'll find her. Just alert everybody else, alright?" Tokiya instructed, pushing Otoya out of the living room. Otoya huffed, giving the brunet one more glare and marched out of the room to tell everybody else.

Once Otoya left the living room, Tokiya and Masato continued to talk to him to prevent him from leaving. "Why," Masato demanded, trying to get up but Tokiya gave him a sharp glare.

"You better stay where you are, Masato. Haruka wouldn't want you to stress yourself out, alright?" Tokiya barked at him. Masato rolled his eyes, falling ungracefully back onto the couch.

"Fine." Masato sniffled.

XXX

"MINNA-SAN!" Otoya screamed, charging into the dining area where everybody looked sluggish and drained out. Except for Kira and Nagi. They looked suspiciously normal, as if they woke up this early every morning.

"What do you want, Otoya?" Ren asked, his mouth dripping with cereal. The dirty blond man sloppily stuffed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth while his eyes were starting to droop. Milk spewed out of his mouth while bits of chewed cereal shot out, sticking to the chair across from him. Otoya stared, disgusted. But the cheerful teen shook his head, sighing.

"Haruka's been kidnapped." As if life has been restored in the remaining members of STARISH and Quartet Night, they ran up to him and started shaking him. "Chottomatte!" he stammered, trying to explain.

Nagi smirked as he watched STARISH and Quartet Night panicking. He leaned back, his head resting against his arms. "They're so stupid, right Kira?" he sighed.

The silent idol nodded in agreement as he, too, stared at the chaos in front of them. The yellow eyed singer sighed, shaking his head disappointingly. "We should leave soon." Kira nearly whispered, reminding the fifteen year old.

Nagi pouted, "Yeah, I want to visit Onee-chan, so let's go!" Nagi screamed, unheard by STARISH and Quartet Night since they were too busy panicking over the charismatic composer. The two easily slipped out of the room, passing Eiichi, Tokiya, and Masato with ease as they jumped into a black limousine parked deep in the forest.

"What do you mean?!" Syo barked, his black nails digging into Otoya's innocent shoulder. Otoya winced in response, not a single noise escaping his mouth. "Tell us." He growled when he got no reply, his eyes narrowing up at Otoya since the blond was shorter than Otoya.

"Everybody listen first then I'll tell you!" he announced, shaking his limbs in attempt to get everybody's hands off of him. Once he freed himself, he backed up, only to be cornered once again. This time, there was nowhere to go. So, Otoya slid down against the wall and stared up at everybody in fear.

"Tell us." Ranmaru seethed in a deadly low tone. The silver haired boy was clenching his fist, ready to punch something. Anything. To fulfill his desire, he punched the wall, creating a deep dent.

"If you don't tell us, we might as well search for her by ourselves." Ai threatened bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. The cyan haired boy backed off to watch the red eyed idol struggle under their death glares.

"A-alright, I'll tell you!" Otoya screamed in panic. "Ootori Raging literally jumped through the window and _stole _her! There! Story told!" Otoya screamed out very fast, closing his eyes in fear, ready to feel the punches from Ranmaru or Syo.

"Talk slower." Natsuki demanded.

"Eiichi's father stole Haruka!" he screeched, breaking the barrier of bodies and running down to the living room. "Follow me!" he instructed over his shoulder, racing towards Tokiya.

Everybody obeyed and raced behind him. "Where is she?" Reiji asked in a – surprisingly – mature tone. His eyebrows were slanted down as he glared at Eiichi.

Eiichi whistled his way to the front door and shrugged tauntingly. "She's with us." He simply replied, walking calmly out of the building. Everybody – except for Masato since Tokiya forbade him from moving – ran after him, but Eiichi ran faster when he felt their breaths behind his neck. "Here's one hint; the building is in this city." Eiichi yelled out, disappearing into the forest.

Everybody stopped following him, leaning their hands on their knees and breathing heavily. "Of course the building is in this city!"

"But that still narrows it down. They could take her to America if they want." Ai pointed out between pants **(Ai is not an android, remember?)**. He straightened himself up, clutching his ribs. "Cramp." He mumbled, leaning against a tree.

"What are they going to do with Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked, collapsing onto the ground. "He's fast."

"They're probably going to force her to write songs for them." Ren pointed out, smirking down at everybody. The dirty blond wasn't breathing heavily. Syo gave him a questioning stare. "Asking why I'm not panting?" they nodded. "Baka, I run every morning." He bragged, flipping his hair.

Tokiya and Otoya rolled his eyes. "This is not the time to brag about how fit you are!" Otoya screamed, throwing his hand up in frustration. "We have to find Haruka!"

"At three in the morning?" Tokiya scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As if."

Otoya dramatically turned to him and glared, "Oh, so you're going to wait until 10 am and find her?"

"We're all tired, Otoya. We should at least rest until 6. They're probably still traveling to their destination." Tokiya defended, glaring back. "They're most likely going to wait until we do something." The blunet turned towards the building and started walking.

"I agree with Tokiya. I mean, we're going to be too tired to do anything if we start now." Syo pointed out, shrugging. The blond started following Tokiya. Slowly, everybody started following the perfectionist back to the Master Course building.

Soon, Otoya agreed. "Fine." He pouted, stomping after them.

XXX

Three hours later…

Otoya was the first to wake up. He didn't sleep at all, he was too excited, but mostly worried. He wanted to find Haruka as soon as possible. He wanted to have her in his arms, where she was safe in his grasp. "Wake up, Tokiya!" Otoya whispered to the sleeping blunet, shaking him. "We're going to be late!"

"What time is it?" Tokiya groggily replied, flipping over so that his back was facing Otoya.

"Six, now get up!" Otoya complained, shaking him harder. "Do you _want _Haruka killed?" he teased, raising a brow. Instantly, Tokiya got up and started dressing himself. "Thought so." He mumbled, getting up and exiting the room. In the hall, he saw Ringo-sensei. "Ringo-sensei!" the red head called out.

Ringo looked at him and flashed him his adorable smile. "Haii!" he replied, jumping in front of Otoya.

"Did you hear about Haruka?" Otoya panicked.

Ringo leaned his head and shook his head. "What happened to Nanami?" He asked, blinking. Otoya gaped at the teacher in front of him.

"You don't know?!" he screeched loudly. Ringo shook his head, oblivious to Haruka's absence. "I want you tell Shining-san that Haruka's been kidnapped by HEAVEN's!"

Ringo's aqua eyes widened as he squeaked, "Really?" he asked, Otoya nodded. The man in heels started to skip away, "I'll tell him right away!" and with that, Ringo exited the hallway screaming, "HARU-CHAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! GOTTA WAKE EVERYBODY UP!"

This time, everybody _did _wake up. Otoya walked downstairs and saw that Masato was struggling to get up. Otoya rushed to him and pushed him back down, earning "What the?!" from the man.

Otoya pointed his finger at him, "You stay here." He demanded. Masato stared, surprised.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly fine now!" he screamed, sitting back up.

"No, if Haruka finds out that you went while you're still sick, she'll punish herself." Otoya replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "You wouldn't want her to beat herself up, now would you?"

Masato stared at his feet and sighed loudly, "Fine."

One by one, everyone started to come down, refreshed. "I'm still a bit tired." Syo yawned, leaning his head against a wall. Natsuki walked past him, a solemn expression on his face. Syo started to fall asleep but Ai moved his head sideways, making him fall over.

"Get up. Do you want Nanami to come back or not?" Ai asked him, blinking emotionlessly at the angry blond.

"HEY!" Syo screamed, getting all defensive again. "OF COURSE!" he screamed loudly.

"Ochibi-chan, you're too loud." Ren complained, walking slowly down the stairs. Ranmaru behind him demanded him to walk faster, only to be ignored by the flirt.

"I said walk faster!" Ranmaru growled, pushing him. Ren smirked as he jumped down the stairs with ease.

"Calm down." Ranmaru nearly punched Ren but Ren shrugged. "Now, now, we have to find Lady, right?" Ren reminded him.

"You aggravate me." Ranmaru seethed, pushing past him. Reiji and Tokiya groggily walked down the stairs, Tokiya rubbing his eyes while Reiji cheered behind him.

"Ready to go on a super fun adventure?!" Reiji screamed out, trying to get everybody fired up. Nobody replied. "I can't hear you!" Reiji urged them to speak, but Tokiya sighed.

"We're ready, just tired, alright?" Tokiya snapped at him. Slowly, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, it's just that I couldn't sleep."

"And why was that?" Masato asked.

"I was worried." Came his quick reply. Tokiya ignored their teasing stares and grabbed and apple, biting into it.

"We were all worried." Syo replied, glaring at Ai, who was ignoring the blond.

"Does that mean you guys didn't get any sleep?" Masato inquired, raising a brow. Otoya, Natsuki, and Ren looked away. "Ah, you guys didn't get much sleep last ni-"

"This morning." Natsuki interrupted, seriously.

"Oh, _sorry_. You guys didn't get much sleep this _morning_." Masato repeated, sarcastically.

"Now, now, we're all cranky this morning. But we gotta focus on getting Haru-Haru back, ne?" Reiji interjected, raising his shoulders. He smiled widely, waiting for their response; a long sigh.

"Yeah." Ai replied, walking towards the kitchen. "But I think it's best if we fill our stomachs first before we leave for who knows how long."

"Thank goodness." Ranmaru sighed, racing to the kitchen to stuff food down his throat. "The faster we eat, the faster we find her." He warned in a teasing voice.

Everybody ran to the kitchen and started to fill their stomachs as if there was no tomorrow.

XXX

I know I promised for Quartet Night and STARISH to find her, but it needs to go slower so I split it up.

I hope there were no typos or mistakes. Sorry XD

Pick one –

**A: Make the author choose what's happening in the story  
B: Make the reviewer/reader choose what's happening in the story**

'A' practically means that I will not ask any more questions at the end of each chapter. I can't update if I don't know who wants what so make sure you choose one :D!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there. Thanks for the reviews! O.O SO MANY! Some people wanted the author (me) to make the decisions. Others wanted you (the reader) to make the decisions.

**Make the author decide what's happening (A): 6  
Make the reader decide what's happening (B): 5**

Somebody also wanted me to do both? Yes, I will try that. Thanks, **XXxxShiranoYukixxXX**!

**I Take What's Mine**

**Chapter 5**

After they ate, they all raced to their rooms to pack their important possessions such as their fully charged phone, and their wallet. "WHERE. IS. MY. PHONE?!" Syo screeched, "D*** it!" Syo cried, grabbing his hair with one hand. Natsuki behind him chuckled.

"In your hand, silly." He laughed, stuffing his phone in his jean's pocket and his wallet in his back pocket. Syo looked into his hands and saw his iPhone lying in his hands. Syo's nails were digging into the screen, creating small dents.

"S***!" he hissed, quickly releasing his phone to inspect the screen. "Ah, I don't have time for that! Where's my wallet?!" he screeched, throwing his covers in the air. He was about to flip over his bed, but Ai sighed loudly.

"It's on your desk." He pointed out, jerking his thumb to the blonde's desk. As usual, Syo's desk was cluttered with many papers and hats. "I don't know how you can have such a messy desk. Aren't you stressed?"

Syo jumped on his desk, pushed the papers off of it, and scoured for his black wallet. "FOUND IT!" he screamed, holding up his battered wallet. "YES! LET'S GO!" the blond was about to run out of the room but Ai interrupted.

"Clean your desk first." Ai deadpanned, blockading the door with Natsuki supporting him. Syo's mouth fell as he screeched.

"WHAT?!" Syo argued, throwing his hands in the air. "B-bu-w-we-l-LATE!" he stammered.

"Syo-chan, at least straighten your side of the room first." Natsuki added in a soothing voice as if he was talking to a two year old. "You'll be relieved." He reassured with a nod.

"Bu-bu-but!" Syo sputtered, waving his hands in the air. "We have to find Nanami!"

"Clean your desk first." Ai commanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Syo pouted, giving a sigh of defeat while stomping to his desk and started organizing his messed up desk.

XXX

"Ren, let's go!" Ranmaru barked, his voice bouncing off the walls of their dorm. As usual, the flirt was taking his sweet time, making sure to make his bed before he left. Ren placed his phone and wallet in his pockets and sighed.

"Alright," he agreed, walking out of their dorm. "Just relax, I know you're worried about Lady, but just calm down." He teased, earning a hard punch on the shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" he scolded, storming past the dirty blond. Ren chuckled, shaking his head as he followed his senpai into the living room to meet up with everyone else. Masato sat on the couch, blowing his lungs out.

When Ren approached Masato, he shook his head disappointingly. "Happy?" Ren asked.

"Happy about what?" Masato replied, sniffling at the end. "I'm not happy."

Ren smirked, "And why is that?"

Masato looked up at him and glared as hard as he could, "You know why." He hissed, flopping onto his other side so that his back faced his dorm mate.

Ren snickered at his suffering and muttered, "You deserve it."

XXX

"Uwahh, hurry up!" Otoya complained as he sat on his bed, waiting for Tokiya and Reiji. "You guys take too long~!" he whined, stomping his feet childishly.

"Otoya, calm down. I'm just making sure everything is in its place before I leave." Tokiya replied, sighing. The perfectionist placed his phone and wallet in his pockets and started to organize his bed and desk.

"But there's no time to clean! We have to find Nanami!" he retorted, standing up to his feet. "Reiji! Hurry up~!"

"I'm done, relax!" Reiji chuckled, "My, my, you sure are attached to your dear composer." He added. Otoya flinched, a blush spreading across his face while Tokiya tensed, freezing while he was making his bed.

"She's our composer. Of course we care about her." Tokiya said through clenched teeth. He had to keep his cool, before he admits that he has feelings for their composer. "I'm done." He mumbled, walking out of the rom.

"What's with him?" Reiji asked Otoya, who stood like a statue with a red face. "Haha! I was right! YOU _DO _LOVE YOUR COMPOSER!" Reiji exclaimed, running out of the room.

"M-matte!" Otoya called out to them, sprinting out of the room after locking their door. "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" he called out, skipping down the stairs to jump on Tokiya. The two fell with a loud thud, Tokiya face first into the plush carpet while Otoya's face dug into his back.

"Otoya, get off of me!" Tokiya growled, digging his nails into Otoya's skin.

"You guys left me." The red head pouted, letting go of his partner's neck. They both got up with the help of their senpai and exhaled.

"Is everybody here?" Ai asked, changing the topic. The cyan haired idol got a cheer in response. "Okay, let's go."

STARISH and Quartet Night walked out of the door, leaving behind Masato. Masato wanted to go so badly, but everybody forced him down and forbade him from doing so.

"Lucky…" the blue haired idol mumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Whatever, I'll just sleep it away…." He whispered before drifting into a deep sleep.

XXX

"So…where could your beloved composer be, hmm?" Reiji hummed, walking down the sidewalk with everybody else following him.

"They could be holding her hostage in Raging Academy." Otoya suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh wait…." He trailed off, tapping his chin.

"That'd be too obvious." Syo added. "They wouldn't take her to Raging Academy; that's so stupid. It's like they're giving up if they hid her there."

"That's very smart of you, Ochibi-chan." Ren teased, earning a loud shout from the short man. "Whoa, chill! I was just kidding."

"I am NOT a MIDGET!" Syo screamed, puffing out his cheeks. "Let's just go and find her." He grumbled, walking in front of the group.

Both bands took the back roads so that not many people would notice them. Still, they had their disguises such as sunglasses and a hat just in case. Ahh, typical disguises. Why not, I don't know, a business suit? They'd all look hotter *insert derpy face here*

"Why don't we split up?" Tokiya inquired quietly. "Like, half of us could go to Raging Academy just in case." He suggested.

Everybody thought about his suggestion, bobbing their heads to the side as they thought.

Soon, all of them nodded to themselves, approving of his idea. "Who wants to search in the city?" Natsuki spoke up.

"Wait, why not split up by our dorm partners? Like, one senpai and two kouhais!" Reiji interjected, wrapping his arms around Tokiya and Otoya, pulling them in (to his armpit…). "I'd love to spend more time with my precious kouhai's! So I could tease them all I want!"

"Sure." Syo approved, walking off in a direction, only to be pulled back by Natsuki. "What?" he snapped, giving Natsuki his hardest glare. But it only looked adorable. You know how Syo is; he looks _adorable _when he's mad. Even more adorable when he's flustered.

"We have to discuss the routes first or else we might meet by accident." Natsuki replied. "So, who's taking what?"

"Mikaze-senpai and you guys could go to Raging Academy," Tokiya started, pointing to the direction that led them to their rival's school. "We'll take the city and Ranmaru and Ren can take the streets, just in case we run into anybody."

"If anybody gets lost, contact us." Otoya suggested. "Do we have everybody's numbers?"

All men flinched, realizing that they did not have anybody's phone number, except for important people such as Haruka. They groaned, hating to go through the process of swapping phone numbers.

"Let's just get this over with…" Ranmaru sighed loudly, fishing out his phone.

**Time Skip!**

"Alright, everybody has each other's phone number?" Syo repeated, looking into each and everyone's eyes.

"Yup. C'mon Ran-chan, to the streets." Ren sighed, walking down the street. "Well, this is a street, so let's get started." He jerked his chin to many large houses and smirked. "Let's-"

"Wait." Reiji interrupted his voice not as playful as before. "Just, don't barge into houses, alright? Look in houses that are suspicious." He warned, walking off with Tokiya and Otoya following him by force. "LET'S GO FIND YOUR BELOVED!" he teased, his tone back to normal.

"MATTE KUROSAI~!" Natsuki screamed, shooting his fist into the air. Everybody paused, slowly turning around to face the Piyo kid who took this situation very seriously.

"Now what?" Syo huffed, placing his hands on his hips. What a girly position, Syo-chan!

"Remember the passage Eiichi-kun took to the forest?" Natsuki wagged his eyebrows suggestively. He tried to smirk, but it only looks weird on him since he's Natsuki. But when it's _Satsuki_, then yeah, he can smirk all he want.

"What about it? It's just a forest." Ai shrugged, leaning against a tree trunk.

"Not _just _a forest…" he trailed off. That got everybody's attention; they raised their eyebrows in interest, waiting for him to continue.

"Then what _kind _of forest was it?" Tokiya sighed loudly, crossing his arms.

"A…." Natsuki trailed off.

"A what?" Ranmaru growled, impatiently.

"A…_cute_ forest!" Natsuki giggled, walking down the sidewalk. Otoya moaned in exasperation, throwing his head back as he stared into the clouds.

"We should've known he was going to say that…" the red head mumbled. Reiji sweat-dropped but nonetheless agreed with his junior.

"Yup." Reiji replied, popping the 'p'.

"Let's try to find some evidence in that cute forest, Syo-chan!" Natsuki looped his arm with Syo's and started skipping while Syo struggled to catch up.

"Lemme go! We look like fools!" Syo protested, tugging.

"Whatever!" Natsuki laughed, Ai trailing behind him.

**With the Bad Team**

"Let's go." Ren sighed after Natsuki's giggling was out of earshot. Ranmaru rolled his eyes, taking lead. Ren followed him with a smirk on his lips, eyeing the houses suspiciously. "So, Ran-chan, which house do you think they're in?"

"Don't know." The heterochromatic eyed idol grunted, glaring up at the tall houses. "Don't care." He muttered.

Ren chuckled, patting his senior on the back roughly. Ren wrapped is arm around his neck and leaned into his face. "You don't care about Nanami Haruka?"

Ranmaru looked away, shrugging Ren's arms off of his body. "Not really." He sighed loudly, placing both hands at the back of his head and look up. "I mean, she's annoying as hell."

"That's not nice." Ren pouted, looking to his side for any houses that looked….creepy. "She's beautiful." He complimented her.

"But her height doesn't really…." Ranmaru, for the first time in forever, turned pink. Ren smirked, staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Ehh?" Ren stretched out the word. Ranmaru didn't continue, instead, he looked away. "C'mon, Ran-chan, tell me!"

"No." Ranmaru snapped. Ren raised a teasing brow at the silver haired senpai and chuckled airily.

"Tell me, please, or else I'll tell Lady that you have a crush on her when we find her." Ren threatened, cockily wagging his eyebrows. "Unless you _want_ to confess to her."

"You don't know if we'll actually find her." Ranmaru scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "They could kill her if they wanted to."

**With the Natural Team**

"Ne, ne, Tokiya!" Otoya poked Tokiya's back, while said man tried to suppress his anger by thinking of Haruka. "To-ki-ya!" Otoya and Reiji complained in unison.

The bluenet continued to ignore them, walking towards the dense part of the country. Of course, being the most mature of the three, Tokiya took the lead, thinking. _Where would they hide her…?_

"I-chi-no-se To-ki-ya~!" they said in a squeaky, high pitched voice. They were wiggling their fingers as they crept towards him, making awkward faces. "Pay a-tten-tion to us~!" they added in a deep voice as if they were trying to scare a little kid. Their backs were bent low, like they were about to pounce on the perfectionist. "We…..are going….to eat….your **brains**!"

Tokiya cracked. He swiftly turned around, and gave them a glare that could kill. Both immature teens flinched as they smiled awkwardly. "Will you quit it?" he hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"U-uh, so-"

"You guys are _killing _me." He growled, facing forward and fast-walking down the sidewalk that led to the center of Japan. "Take this seriously, will you?" he shook his head, ashamed of his roommates.

Reiji and Otoya looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. "Too much?" Otoya inquired.

"Too much." Reiji approved, straightening his back. "Ikimashou, lover boys!"

"O-oi, we are _not _lover boys!" Otoya argued, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "S-she's just our composer, that's all!"

Reiji continued to laugh at his denial. "You're just too shy to admit it, right Tokiya?" Reiji nudged Tokiya's back, causing him to fall forward. But the experienced idol regained his balance, and turned around.

"Sure."

"Ehh? Tokiya! You agree with him?" Otoya screeched, pouting up at his best friend. "B-bu-but, you like her too!" he retorted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Tokiya blushed, looking away.

"Let's just go, alright?"

"HAHA, you guys are HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THAT WOMAN!" Reiji cackled, slapping their backs as hard as he could.

**With the Kawaii Team**

"Piyo, Piyo, Piiiiyooo, Piyo, Piyo-chan!" Natsuki clapped twice before continuing. "Piyo-chan, no tamago, yoroshiku desu. Piyo-chan, no tamago, hatsubaichu~!" Natsuki giggled, singing his commercial song. "Syo-chan, sing with me!" he urged the short blond.

Syo, who was suffering next to Natsuki, groaned. "No way… Let's just go to the academy, alright?"

"You guys are weird…" Ai commented, staring at the two _play_. Natsuki giggled, thanking the cyan haired pro while Syo rolled his eyes.

"It's Natsuki's fault for making me weird." Syo grunted. "I have to watch over him twenty-four seven. It's a pain." Syo mumbled the last part, not wanting to upset his childhood friend.

Syo can never insult his best friend. Even though he's a pain in the neck, Syo doesn't like to see his friend crying. No, when Natsuki cries, it's like the end of the world. The blond would kick, scream, and wail until he's comforted. That's why Natsuki needs Haruka, to keep his spirits high.

"Well, let's just carry on, shall we?" Ai sighed, flipping out his phone to find the closest route that would lead them to Raging Academy. "We're almost there." Ai reported, placing his phone back into his pocket.

"Yay~! On an adventure to find Haru-chan~!" Natsuki announced, gaining some passerby's attention. He waved at them, giving the stranger a friendly smile before continuing. "Let's go, right?"

"Oh right, we're not allowed to say our names…." Syo whispered up to Natsuki. Poor Syo had to tiptoe since Natsuki was the _tallest _and Syo was the _shortest_. "Should we-"

"Have code names?! SURE!" Natsuki interrupted, dramatically pointing to Ai. The senpai blinked innocently at his pointer finger, waiting for the emerald eyed idol to continue. "You shall be called Aine!"

Ai's eyes **(Lol)** widened slightly, but quickly returned back to normal. "Sure." He nonchalantly replied, shrugging. Ai looked away, feeling a stabbing sensation gnaw at his heart and mind. _Aine…_

"And you, little boy!" Natsuki smiled at Syo's reaction. "Are now Souko-chan!"

Syo's jaw dropped, recalling the time when Hyuga assigned that name to him. "W-WHAT?! No!" Syo barked. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he repeated over and over, flailing his arms over the place.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Natsuki taunted. "Souko-chan, you must be happy. Here, you can assign _my_ name." he grinned, waiting for Syo to give him one.

"Grr….Satsuki." Syo blurted. Natsuki stared at him, blinked twice, and then laughed. "I-I mean-"

"S-Satsuki's a good name, Syo-chan!" Natsuki chuckled, slapping Syo in the back. Syo landed face first in the concrete, surprisingly not breaking his nose.

"O-oi! What was _that_ for?!" Syo complained, jumping to his feet and raising his fist as a threat. "Natsuki…." He growled.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Natsuki jabbed his finger tips into Syo's ribs, causing the fedora fanatic to squeak like a girl. Natsuki sprinted down the sidewalk, pausing at a corner as he waited for Syo to _catch up_.

"Oh you little…" Syo raced after him, a dust cloud appearing where he just stood.

Ai shook his head, embarrassed. "They're so…immature." He sighed, jogging lightly behind them. He could hear their screams and laughs from where he stood, Ai smiled.

"FIRST ONE TO THE ACADEMY GETS FIVE BUCKS!" Syo announced to Ai, turning forward and zooming down the sidewalk. Ai chuckled, picking up his pace to a run.

**Time Skip!**

**With the Bad Team**

"Ooh, ooh!" Ren finally said after a ten minute silence. "Found a creepy house!" he announced, pointing to a beat up mansion.

It was a bit out of place since there are a lot of "healthy" mansions in this street, then there's _this _house. "Let's go!" Ren slapped Ranmaru's shoulder, jogging up the steps of the ghost house. The wooden porch of the house was about to collapse, the paint on the surface easily chipping off.

Ranmaru growled in response, walking up the creaky steps. He knocked on the door after Ren jerked his chin towards it, saying "you do it". No response. The silver haired teen kicked down the door with ease, dust leaking out of the entrance.

"Nasty!" Ranmaru sneezed, covering his nose while fanning the dust and dirt out of his face.

"Yup, this is suspicious…" Ren coughed, peeking in.

Furniture was covered with beat up cloths, while see through silk covered mysterious paintings of random people. A chandelier hanging above a long dining table that could seat about twenty people was covered in a white silk, the broken bulbs visible. The floor was beaten up, dirt latching onto everything in sight.

The thing that scared them was that they could hear classical music in the background.

XXX

Derp. Guess where I've been? Yup, somewhere. I'm guessing you were reading the other fan fic I made, **Struggle to Survive**? Yes, no? Lol.

For this chapter, there will be no questions. It's going to be a bit too obvious if I gave out the options :P

_Onegai-shimasu! Please review! *Insert derp face here* Goodbye~!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey~! Guess what? MY FLIGHT GOT MOVED TO DECEMBER~! Woohoo :D I'm happeh. And I got a keyboard for my b-day, that makes my day :3

**I Take What's Mine**

**Chapter 6**

Ren and Ranmaru cautiously looked around, hoping that they were just hearing things instead of a real violin and a piano. Abruptly, the song stopped and both piano and violin started playing a slow version of "London Bridges". And then, a deep voice started singing in perfect English.

"London Bridge is broken down,  
Broken down, broken down.  
London Bridge is broken down,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with wood and clay,  
Wood and clay, wood and clay,  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady.

Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with bricks and mortar,  
Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,  
Build it up with bricks and mortar,  
My fair lady.

Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
Will not stay, will not stay,  
Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with iron and steel,  
Iron and steel, iron and steel,  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
My fair lady.

Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
Bend and bow, bend and bow,  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady.

Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away, stolen away,  
Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
My fair lady.

Set a man to watch all night,  
Watch all night, watch all night,  
Set a man to watch all night,  
My fair lady.

Suppose the man should fall asleep,  
Fall asleep, fall asleep,  
Suppose the man should fall asleep?  
My fair lady.

Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
Smoke all night, smoke all night,  
Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
My fair lady."

Out of the darkness came out Sumeragi Kira, wearing his usual clothes; it somewhat reminded them of a butler **(A/N: wink wink)**. He wasn't playing a violin, but something in the background shone, catching their eyes. Ootori Eiichi erupted from the darkness, holding an S shaped electric violin, smirking sadistically. Mikado Nagi hopped up from behind, handless. They both assumed that he was playing the piano.

"Welcome~!" Nagi sang, smiling cockily at the two, as always.

"Hey, Midget." Ren casually greeted the youngest member of HEAVENS. Nagi glared up at the flirt.

"Don't call me a Midget or else I'll tell Nee-chan. Nee-chan doesn't like it when people make fun of me." Nagi mockingly pouted as he pulled down his bottom eyelid.

Behind Ren hid Ranmaru as he quickly texted one person from every group that they knew where HEAVENS are but not Haruka:

**Found HEAVENS, but Ren's being an ass and making fun of Nagi. We only need one group to come here; the other group has to continue finding her.**

He quickly sent the message and then placed his phone in his pocket for safekeeping.

"But Lady loves me more than you." Ren retorted, childishly sticking out his tongue at the short brunette.

Nagi stood his ground, replying, "But she's the one who wrote songs for me _and _taught me how to play the piano. She even taught Kira English!" he pointed his finger at Kira, who quietly watched the two bicker.

Ren flinched, deciding to ignore the Shorty's retorts. "Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time over you." He mentally thanked Masato for saying those offensive words to him so Ren could actually use his words when in need of offending someone.

"Jinguji shut the hell up." Ranmaru snapped, whacking him upside the head, but Ren shook his head as if nothing happened.

"Eh? Ran-chan, I never knew you took pity for the children…" Ren teased, winking at his senior teasingly. Ranmaru glared down at his junior and punched him hard on the shoulder. "Owww…" he moaned in pain, clutching his right shoulder.

"Will you guys shut up?" Ootori Eiichi interrupted, placing down his violin on the dusty couch. When all of them shut their mouths, he opened his arms widely with a smirk plastered on his lips, "Welcome to our humble abode." He laughed, feigning warmth and love.

"It's kind of creepy, but oh well." Ren mumbled, snickering with their rival. Immediately, Eiichi closed his mouth and walked up to the two and jabbed both pointer finger into their chests.

"You know what? Shut up or else we won't tell you where Nanami is." Eiichi threatened. Ren held up his arms to mock surrender, so Eiichi smiled in satisfaction. "In the mean time… Take them to our entertainment room." He ordered Kira and Nagi. They both nodded, leading them towards the basement of the large house.

XXX

**With the Kawaii Team**

"YES!" Syo cheered, falling onto the neatly trimmed grass of Raging Academy. He spread his arms wide, his fedora falling off his sweaty face. "I WIN!"

"No, _I _win!" Natsuki announced, panting as he leaned on his knees for support. Natsuki gave Syo a crooked smile, staring into Syo's aqua eyes through his glasses.

"Pfft, yeah _right_." Syo scoffed. "We all know that Ai's in third place." Syo laughed at Ai, who jogged peacefully towards the two.

"I don't really care who gets five bucks, let's just stay on track." Ai replied nonchalantly. The cyan haired senior went to a halt, staring up at the tall building. "She might be in here…"

Syo sweat dropped, mumbling, "So serious…."

-Beep Beep-

Syo's phone peeped, telling him that he got a text message. He reached into his back pocket, fishing out his phone.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, intriguing his other roommates.

"What is it, Syo?" Natsuki curiously asked trying to look but Syo held up a finger, telling him to shut up for a moment. Natsuki backed away from Syo and sat against a tree trunk.

"One second… I'm a slow reader…." Syo whispered, mouthing the words to himself.

Ai rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his waist. "Slow reader much?" Ai sighed under his breath, unnoticed by his juniors.

"Okay, I'm done." Syo then passed his phone to Natsuki. Said man skimmed the text message, turning to Syo and staring at him in a scolding manner, then passing the phone to Ai.

"Kurusu Syo, that was _so_ easy to read. Why are you having trouble reading such a message?" Natsuki sighed disappointingly, waving his finger at Syo.

"I just like to process the words." Syo shrugged. "Besides, let's get back on topic." Syo glanced at Ai, seeking approval.

The teenager nodded, handing the phone back to the midget. "We shouldn't go."

"Ehh?" Natsuki whined, "Why not?"

"We're already at the academy." The senior pointed out, "It'd be a waste to just leave this place to go where Ranmaru and Ren are."

"I agree." Syo interjected while Natsuki pouted, "Just think about it, Natsuki."

The two stared intently at Natsuki, waiting for an answer. "….Fine…" he whispered. Syo laughed at him, hopping to his feet.

"Shall we check this crappy school out?" Syo wiggled his brows, trying to coax them into agreeing with him. Natsuki nodded eagerly while Ai blinked.

"What's with that?" Ai asked Syo.

"What's with what?" Syo repeated, blinking innocently.

"With the eyebrow thing?" Ai clarified. Syo shrugged, racing towards the entrance. He jiggled the knobs, the doors opening widely.

"Looks like it's open." Natsuki commented, casually walking in.

"Let's go." Ai following the tallest member of STARISH into the building.

**With the Natural Team**

"Are we almost in Tokyo?" Otoya whined, leaning his forehead against Reiji's back, his footsteps heavy and lazy.

"Not quite, Otoyan," Reiji replied, patting the redhead on his head. Poor Reiji, he had to reach all the way behind his back to ruffle his hair. "Right, Toki?"

"Hn," Tokiya grunted. Reiji and Otoya made a crying face: T^T while mumbling, "so mean". Tokiya ignored them once again and tried to focus on their objective.

Just then, Tokiya's phone beeped. He quickly pulled out his phone, hoping that someone found her. He growled in frustration when he read the text message.

"What's wrong, Toki?" Reiji asked him, running towards the bluenet, leaving the redhead behind.

"Matte!" Otoya desperately cried out, reaching out towards his senior. "Don't leave me!" he sloppily ran towards them, crashing into Reiji and (once again) leaned his forehead against his back.

"'Found HEAVENS, but Ren's being an ass and making fun of Nagi. We only need one group to come here; the other group has to continue finding her.'" Reiji read the words off the screen, humming after. "What do you think we should do, Otoyan?" he looked over his shoulder, trying to meet Otoya's burning eyes.

"Hmm?" Otoya mumbled, sighing a long sigh. "Should we?" They slowly turned towards Tokiya, giving him the stare.

Tokiya rolled his eyes, letting out a long breath, "We're not even near Tokyo, so why not?" Tokiya grumbled, clearly upset that they have to re-walk the path they just took.

Out of a corner, a man walked by, so all three men flipped on their sunglasses like bosses, trying to act normal. They leaned on lamp posts, leaned on each other, or just looked in another direction. Still, the man looked at them like they were crazy; two out of three had unique hair colors while one was just looking awkward standing. The man glanced at them every now and then, clutching his suitcase like they were about to snatch it out of his hands.

When the man scurried out of their direction, they shook off their glasses, watching as the man took the road they took previously.

"Phew! That was _close_!" Reiji laughed, patting his kouhai's hair. "Nice job, minna-san~!"

Tokiya shunned him as he flipped out his phone and texted Syo that their group would be the ones to go. Right after he clicked 'send', another text message appeared.

**We're not going; we're already at Raging Academy. Tell us if you see Haruka and we'll be right there.  
-Syo**

Tokiya clicked his tongue, placing his phone in his pocket. "Looks like we're going." Tokiya approved, taking a different route so they wouldn't bump into anyone else.

Otoya groaned, struggling to keep up with the two. "Please wait for me…" he whispered, going on all fours as he crawled towards Tokiya and Reiji.

"Hurry up, Otoyan! You don't want to be left behind, now do you?" Reiji taunted him, running full speed ahead. The brunette past Tokiya and then turned a corner.

Tokiya shortly followed, officially leaving the red head behind.

"WAIT!" Otoya screamed, stumbling to his feet, racing after Tokiya and Reiji. Together, the three sprinted away from the street and towards the area where they all started.

**With the Bad Team**

Nagi and Kira lead them to their basement, forcing them to sit down. They locked the doors, standing in front of the basement door like guards.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Ren asked them curiously, kicking the dirt with his shoe.

"Just talk about Nee-chan!" Nagi cheered, cockily staring down at Ren. Ranmaru rolled his eyes, waiting for another fight to start. Ren was about to kick Haruka's ototo, but he decided not. Instead, he gave him the middle finger.

"Please don't do that." Kira scolded Ren, but Ren ignored him. He just sighed loudly, giving the yellow eyed man a glare before shifting in his seat.

"Okay, let's talk about the Lady." Ren agreed.

"Sure!" Nagi agreed, happy to talk about his sister. "She's awesome! She's pretty, has an awesome voice, and she loves me!" Nagi tried to aggravate the orangette, but Ren simply agreed with him.

"That's so true, I just have one question to ask of you…" Ren stretched the word lazily.

"Go for it!" Nagi laughed, "That's what Nee-chan always tells me. She's a _great _listener."

"Where is she?" Ren blurted.

"Oh, she's in h-" Nagi started without thinking. Swiftly, Kira reached out to shut his mouth with his palm. He held a finger up to his lips and glared down at the youngest member of HEAVENS.

"You're not supposed to tell, Nagi." Kira said in a harsh voice. Nagi cowered under his scolding, yellow eyes.

"Okay…" Nagi kicked his feet stubbornly. Nagi glared at Ren, who smirked nonetheless. "Why did you even ask that stupid question?"

"Dunno. There was a very slim chance that you'd answer." Ren replied, "I was _this_ close to getting an answer from you." For emphasis, Ren held out his fingers, his pointer and thumb barely touching each other.

"Oh will you shut it? I wasn't-"

-BOOM-

The sound of a door being knocked down interrupted Nagi's sentence and a surprisingly mature voice started, "Where's Haru-chan?!"

XXX

Teehee, guess who that is? Yup, you got it! It's _

You guess and choose:

**Who is the person?**

**-Reiji and the rest of the group  
-Tomochika and her groupie (clique of girls)  
-Tsukimiya Ringo**

You choose! And I need to know, I have everything planned out for all three choices, so make sure you review your choice!


End file.
